


But Now I See

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Infidelity, M/M, POV First Person, POV Outsider, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-19
Updated: 2003-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: I made myself blind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to a hockey fic Yahoo!Group many moons ago.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

I dropped it because I didn't want to deal with it. I mean, if I didn't acknowledge it, it couldn't possibly be real, right?

I made myself blind.

I suppose there are many kinds of blindness in this world. For some, it is a disease that eats away their sight. And then there is a blindness such as mine. Mine is by choice. Because if I let myself see, I'd probably unravel, myself.

Because things like this do not happen. Not to me, not to _my_ marriage. Not to _my_ husband.

I might be blind, but now I see everything.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
